Tigatron And Airazor Can't Forget About Love
by Bloodlustful
Summary: Tigatron and Airazor have something of a fight and seem to break up with broken hearts. But they just can't stay mad at each other. Song spun off from "Forget About Love" from "Aladdin: The Return Of Jafar".


Hey, since I really like Tigatron and Airazor, and since I always found it interesting they never had any fights while a couple like Silverbolt and Blackarachnia did, I thought I'd make a story in which they do have a fight and won't speak to each other for a time, but make up in the most hilarious and unpredictable of ways, even though Rattrap tries to stop it.

NOTE: This takes place in the third season with three major differences…Tigatron and Airazor are still here, as is Dinobot, who has not died, in contrast to the show, Cheetor is in his original form and the same goes for Optimus Primal. Other than that, it's just as the third season was on the show.

The song is spun off from "Forget About Love" from "The Return Of Jafar".

I do not own any of the characters. They all belong to Beast Wars.

Tigatron And Airazor Can't Forget About Love

Although Megatron and the Predacons had not been doing much of anything lately, the Maximals were nevertheless still having problems within the Axalon. Why? Because when Tigatron was alone at one point, he had been looking out to the sky and the full moon and saying a kind word for his dead former mate, Snowstalker, in heaven. Airazor, by chance, heard him from within the room he was in and entered to see what was happening. As such, and because he was in beast mode while doing this, she immediately thought he was still partly in love with Snowstalker and didn't have the full love for her that she did for him.

The two of them, after Tigatron saw Airazor there and they began spilling their sudden feel of betrayal at each other, went out into the middle of the Axalon where all the other Maximals were at the time and had something they'd never had before with each other…a fight.

Tigatron was going: "Airazor, I love you as much as you do me! I was only saying a word for the now long dead Snowstalker while by myself! There's nothing unfaithful about that and I also was meaning myself to have some privacy, lover or not! And this applied to everyone, not just you! It was nothing personal!" "Well, if you still have thoughts about Snowstalker even while she's been gone for so long, and as sad as that was, and much as I sympathize, I can't believe you have full love for me like I do for you!" Airazor replied. "Slag it, Tigatron, I've been as loyal to you as is possible for anyone to be to anybody!" "And I've returned that loyalty, Airazor!" Tigatron cried. "Always and forever! I love you!" "If that were true, you'd have all of your heart focused on mine, and all of your spark focused on mine, just as I have all of both of those things focused on your own ones of them!" Airazor shouted. "Mourning Snowstalker, who was indeed a good, innocent tiger who didn't deserve to die at all, was one thing, but to think of her after so long when we've become the closest of close? I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME! I THOUGHT YOU WERE HONEST!" "But I do love you!" Tigatron protested. "And with how faithful you've been, how can you be hurting me like this? Putting me in this position? Be of the state of mind I shouldn't at least remember Snowstalker?"

"Man, and I thought WE went at it hard, huh, Chopperface?" Rattrap asked Dinobot. "Quiet, vermin." Dinobot snarled. As much as Tigatron annoyed him, and as much as Airazor made him feel uncomfortable, neither could compare to Rattrap, who he loathed with a vengeance. He, Blackarachnia and Depth Charge would often either get together to badmouth him or team up in arguments against the rotten little rodent. So Dinobot wasn't about to allow Rattrap to make a bad joke at the expense of these two.

"I don't like where this is going, big bot." Cheetor said to Optimus Primal. "Neither do I." Optimus replied. "Bowser, we're never going to have a fight like this, are we?" asked Blackarachnia to Silverbolt. "No, of course not, beloved. Though I do feel for the obvious plight these two are experiencing." "As much as I do, too, I can't help but feel…better them than us." Blackarachnia said. "Hey, now, that was uncalled for!" Cheetor said. "Hey, even when I'm good, I'm still a bad girl at heart." BA shrugged. "By the way, how long do you think they're going to continue this?" asked Depth Charge. "I don't know, but why do you ask?" Rhinox said to him. "It's because I don't know how long it will be before I finally decide I can't stand this slagging nonsense any longer and leave the Axalon for a while." Depth Charge replied.

Rhinox rolled his eyes. He'd gotten used to Depth Charge's cold, unfeeling attitude. By now, Tigatron and Airazor had truly had quite enough, and Tigatron then turned around, still in beast mode, and he said: "Airazor, I'm just leaving now. Going right back to the room in which I grieved for Snowstalker in heaven. And by the Matrix, don't even walk by its door while I'm in there!" He looked ready to cry from heartbreak, and so did Airazor, who said: "Fine, Tigatron! I'm going in another room…one directly opposite from where you will be in! And don't even THINK about coming anywhere near that room, never mind looking at me, going near me or speaking to me!" She stormed off to the room she sought, then lay down on her stomach on a bed and began to cry into her arms.

"Man, love hoits so bad!" Rattrap said after the other Maximals heard the doors to their respective rooms slam hard. "Shut up, Rattrap!" Cheetor snapped. "Even when big cat and Airazor are heartbroken, you still have to make a rotten joke!" "Man, and they say I'M the intolerable one." Blackarachnia commented, rolling her eyes. "Do you think we should try to cheer them up?" asked Silverbolt. "Or at least make them feel somewhat better?" Rhinox asked. "I doubt that it will be remotely possible to even attempt such a thing, given their current moods of broken heartedness and depression." Dinobot pointed out. "I'm afraid he's right." Optimus sighed. "We should just let them cool down from feeling so steamed and saddened."

A while later, Rattrap decided he'd see how one of them was doing, choosing Airazor. He went to the room she was at and knocked on the door, hoping she would at least let him enter. She said: "Go away, Tigatron." But Rattrap said: "Uh, bird lady? Actually, it's me, Rattrap." "Oh, all right. Come on in." Airazor said. He opened the door and walked over, asking: "Are ya feelin' any better, Airazor?" "A little, I guess…" Airazor said, sitting up to face Rattrap. "But how could Tigatron do that to me? Sure, he was close to Snowstalker and it was hard for him to lose her. I understand that and sympathize with it. But we've been lovers for so long! And I've been so loyal and loving to him, like he's seemed to be to me." "I don't think he meant it that his love for you was waverin', he just wanted ta say a kind word ta Snowstalker before resumin' his current an' eternal romance wit' ya like he'll always have."

Airazor realized the truth of this, and felt rather slaggy, but she said: "I realize what you mean. Still, he shouldn't have had the reaction he did when I misjudged him! That really hurt my feelings." "You're absolutely right about that, bird lady! No question!" Rattrap stated.

Rattrap then sang: "Forget about that guy! Forget about the way ya fell into his eye! Forget about his charm! Forget about the way ya got wrapped in his arm! Tigatron's just obnoxious! His feral slag will make ya nauseous! An' you'll never get enough! Just forget about love!" Rattrap then, as Airazor transformed to beast mode and flew to the door, which he had left open, sang on: "Forget about romance! Forget about the way yer heart begins ta dance! Then ya feel the blush when he's showin' ya some dumb, clichéd, slag mush! Love is truly revoltin'! It's even worse than losin' bolting! So enough o' this stuff! Just forget about love!"

Airazor sang, transforming back to robot mode once out the door and landing on her feet, then walking over to the room Tigatron went into: "I had almost forgotten how great it felt when he put his hand into mine! My heart was a-flutter!" Rattrap sang: "Oh, watch me shutter!" Airazor sang out like a songbird: "The first time we kissed!" Rattrap sang: "It ain't gonna be missed! Forget about his touch!" Airazor sang: "I can't forget about his touch!" Rattrap sang out: "In the grand scheme of things, it doesn't matter much!" But Airazor sang in response: "It matters so much!"

Rattrap sang: "Yer better on your own! A meal becomes a banquet when ya eat alone!" But Airazor just hummed: "Hmmm-hmmm-hmmm-hmmm…" Then both sang in unison: "Love's full of compromises!" Rattrap sang on his own: "An' don'tcha loathe those big surprises?"

Airazor sang: "A cozy rendezvous." Rattrap squealed: "Oh, please!" Airazor sang: "A spark light for two!" Rattrap whined: "Oh, geez!" Airazor sang: "Slag, you're calling my bluff!" Then the both of them sang together: "I can't just forget about love!"

Then Airazor saw the door to the room Tigatron was in. She knocked on it, then pushed it open gently. She saw where Tigatron was lying down, and when he looked to her, he quickly turned to robot mode. From how he looked, it was obvious he regretted coming down on Airazor like that and did not mean to break her heart, nor to make her think his love for her was wavering, and realized she'd misunderstood that. He hoped she'd forgive him, but now he saw she was hoping he'd forgive her, too.

So he walked over to her and vice versa, and then Airazor sang: "I can't forget about my heart!" Tigatron sang: "I can't forget about my heart!" Airazor sang to Tigatron: "And how it felt when you made it clear we would never part." Tigatron sang: "It's still made clear!" Airazor sang out: "Whatever we may do…" and Tigatron sang back: "Whatever we may do…" Airazor sang: "You are here for me and I'll be there for you!" Tigatron sang: "Oh, I'll be there!"

Both sang in unison: "To wish, to want, to wander," as they held hands now, and continued "to find the sun through rain and thunder!" Tigatron sang: "A cozy rendezvous." Airazor sang: "Yes, please!" Tigatron sang: "A spark light for two!" Rattrap went: "OH, GEEZ! Enough is enough!" But Tigatron and Airazor sang together: "We can't forget about love!"

Rattrap had to turn his head away as Tigatron and Airazor embraced and kissed one another. He then saw the shadow of Dinobot towering over him, along with the shadow of Depth Charge, and he said: "Oh, no…" "Well, vermin, it would appear your attempt to separate them for good failed as miserably as you are a miserable rodent, hmm?" asked Dinobot mockingly. "Guess you should just give up on your zany little schemes, mouse." Depth Charge said. "Especially since I'm betting if you try this sort of slag with Silverbolt and Blackarachnia…" Dinobot then put in: "You won't get off anywhere near so easily."

"Hey! Don'tcha try an' intimidate me…" Rattrap snapped at them, but Depth Charge then put a punch into his face, with Dinobot then blasting him into a wall with his eye beams. Rattrap was utterly humiliated and unable to speak for a moment despite still being conscious because of that.

"Hey, guys, look!" Cheetor said, noticing Tigatron and Airazor. "Looks like big cat and the bird lady made up! That's totally ultra gear!" "Ah, very good to know, Cheetor!" Optimus said. "Oh, dark poison of my heart, this truly makes me feel closer to you than ever just by looking at it!" Silverbolt said to Blackarachnia, kissing her. BA rolled her eyes and accepted the kiss, then she said: "By the way, bowser, if we ever do have a fight, and you mean to make it up to me, don't try to copy those two." "How should I make it up to you, if it ever happens, then?" Silverbolt asked, a bit confused. "Here, I'll clarify…" Blackarachnia said, and she then hugged Silverbolt tight and pinned him to the ground. Silverbolt smiled…he knew IMMEDIATELY what she meant by this. BA was glad to see him catch on, and she said: "Understand, lover boy?" "Oh, anything for you, my beloved. Anything for you…" Silverbolt grinned, and BA grinned back.

"Oh, man!" Rattrap whined as he got up and regained the ability to speak. "We keep havin' incidents like dis, it'll be open season on us for Megatron an' da other Preds! We're all gonna die…" "SHUT UP, RATTRAP!" Tigatron and Airazor said in unison before they resumed kissing, silencing him once more.

THE END

So, how did you like it, Tigatron and Airazor fans? Please rate and review!


End file.
